


super heroes

by aalphard



Series: super heroes series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, and he's adorable, i wish there were more works with her as a main character, natsu is adorable, no relationships here (yet), probably a bit OOC, she befriends kageyama basically, there isn't much else to say i think, this is also published on ff.net so if you see it there yea it me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalphard/pseuds/aalphard
Summary: "Pssst," he called. Natsu blinked in confusion, her expression suddenly curious and excited and not mad anymore. "Can you keep a secret?"Kageyama whispered.She squealed, throwing her arms around and giving Kageyama the biggest smile he'd seen today. Her eyes glittered with excitement and he thought, for a minute, that her eyes were very similar to the boy standing right beside her. They were probably the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Kageyama finally smiled back at Natsu and she giggled when he bent his body towards her until their faces were close enough so he could whisper in her ear:"I'm a super hero, but you can't tell anyone," and at that she stumbled backwards and Shouyou huffed when she threw herself against him."Really?!"She covered her mouth and her eyes went wide when Kageyama nodded. "For real, for real?! Arealsuper hero?"translated to russianhere!
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio
Series: super heroes series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	super heroes

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a while since i wrote anything and recently i decided to translate one of my old fanfics just for fun. english is not my first language and there might be a few mistakes here and there and i'm so sorry but i tried my best lol it was also around 2AM so it might be a very very bad translation lol 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it! <3

Hinata Shouyou was sure he only took his eyes off of her for like… two seconds. Natsu was keen on her quest to find her Lucky Charms, so he just shrugged it off and told her to wait by the shopping cart. But as soon as he returned from the aisle next to the one they were in three seconds earlier, Natsu was gone.

His first reaction was, obviously, utter panic. He looked around the aisles screaming her name at the top of his lungs and he was already imagining the worst-case scenario. He could already hear his parents screaming at him if he went back home with the groceries but with no Natsu. He could picture that one photo of her smiling as bright as the sun with no front teeth plastered on milk cartons and cereal boxes, the posters all around town with the phrase "Have you seen me around?" and then, oh, God, oh, God, what if someone has taken her? What if someone saw her standing alone by their shopping cart and kidnapped her? She was an adorable six-year-old and she was always so outgoing, so of course she'd be nice to anyone who approached her… Damn it, Natsu! What now? What if he never saw his little sister again? His heart started beating faster and suddenly his chest hurt.

"Natsu, _come on_!" He shouted while running through every aisle for what seemed like the millionth time. "This isn't funny! Where _are_ you?"

He was already considering asking for help, already marching towards the cashier. But as soon as he walked through one of the aisles that he _swore_ was empty like two seconds ago, he finally saw Natsu looking up and talking fondly with a boy with striking black hair and definitely a lot taller than he was himself. He was just there, frozen for a second, staring at the scene. Natsu was smiling and gesturing and overall babbling as the six-year-old she was, and Shoyo was sure he saw a little smile perking up the stranger's lips as he stared back at her, nodding at every word she said as if what a six-year-old was saying was super duper interesting.

"Natsu!" He shouted, running towards her and pulling her in for a hug. He swore, right at that moment, that he would never let her leave his sight ever again. His heart still pounded and he was short on breath. "Where _were_ you?"

"I went around looking for waffles!" She answered simply, as if Shoyo hadn't spent the last ten minutes running around the store in utter panic thinking she might've been kidnapped. "I heard mommy talking about it the other day but I couldn't find them and then I got lost… but Kageyama helped me!"

So the guy's name was Kageyama. "I bumped into him like ' _gwaaah_ ' and he asked me what was wrong and I said I was lost and he said he'd stay with me and that he'd help me find you!" She said, looking down and suddenly Shoyo saw her cheeks redden a bit and her upper lip started to shake. " _Please_ , don't get mad at me…"

Shouyou didn't even have time to answer, to tell her he wasn't mad at her at all, because she wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Her pigtails rubbed against his nose and he chuckled, closing his eyes and wrapping his own arms a little tighter around her small body, resting his chin on her shoulder and finally, finally being able to breathe. She was alright, she hadn't been kidnapped and the guy who found her wasn't some creep. Everything was fine.

"I'm not mad at you," Shouyou said finally, breaking the hug only so he could look her in the eye. "But what did mom tell you before we left?"

Natsu lowered her head and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "She… she told me that I shouldn't leave your side because then I would get lost and mean people could take me away and that wouldn't be okay," she said in a whisper, avoiding eye contact with her brother. "But everything was okay! Everything was okay because Kageyama found me and he's very nice and he stayed with me when I was afraid!"

At that, Shouyou closed his eyes and shook his head, pulling Natsu back into his arms, into his chest, until he could rest his head against her shoulder again. "I know everything worked out fine now, Natsu, but that might not happen again. Please, _please_ , don't do that anymore, yeah?"

The little girl grabbed the fabric of the jacket her brother was wearing and answered him with a slight nod. Shouyou sighed and held her close for a few more seconds before opening his eyes and staring right at the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. "Thank you," was all he said.

The boy – Kageyama, was it? – seemed surprised and stopped playing with a low string in his jeans. He nodded and his lips perked up a little bit as he nodded. Shouyou was sure his heart missed a beat. "It's okay, no need for you to thank me," he answered. But there was. In fact, Shouyou thought of a million different ways to thank him, but he ended up just mimicking the smile that covered Kageyama's face. At that, he cleaned his throat and put his hands in his pockets before he kneeled on the ground right in front of Shouyou. Goddamn it, those were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen in his life… he could honestly stare at them for hours.

But he wasn't looking at Shouyou. His eyes were fixated on Natsu, who only then started to turn around to stare at the boy. "You try not to get lost again, little girl," he said, and Natsu giggled, nodding furiously, never letting the smile fade from her face. Kageyama ruffled her hair and winked at Shouyou as he was getting up, walking towards the next aisle – probably to do whatever he came here to do before Natsu showed up and interrupted his shopping. But before he could disappear into the thousands of shelves and coffee packets, Natsu broke free from the hug and ran towards Kageyama, hugging his legs and almost making him fall.

Shouyou got up faster than he thought he could ever do and ran towards them both the fastest he could so he could free Kageyama of Natsu's hug. "No!" She yelled while Shouyou tried to pull her off of the other boy. "I don't want to! Kageyama was very nice and I don't want to go and never talk to him ever again!"

Her protests and whines and, well, screams obviously attracted attention and Kageyama couldn't help but chuckle, hiding his smile with his fist. Shouyou, on the other hand, couldn't help but think he was adorable. He bet the smile behind his hand was even cuter.

Well, it hadn't come as a surprise to his family when, while having dinner one night, Shouyou simply said _I like boys_. It was all he said, and as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he regretted saying it and wished he could have a time machine so he would be able to make it so that never happened. But then his dad gave him a reassusring smile and nodded, with his cheeks a little redder than usual and eyes shining. His mom didn't say anything besides "Seconds?" while reaching her hand for him to give her his plate. Natsu, on the other hand, was thrilled and asked when she could meet his boyfriend and if they'd let her play volleyball and videogames with them.

Later that same night, his parents went into his room and sat on his bed for a while. They didn't say a word. Shouyou felt his heart bursting inside of his chest, and as soon as their parents reached for the door, he managed to ask: "Aren't you mad at me? Don't you think it's _wrong_?", and then "You guys don't hate me, right? It's not an issue, right? Who I like, I mean", and then he saw, through his tears, his parents looking back at him with smiles on their faces and eyes shining. The only thing he heard after all that was their voices telling him they were proud of him for telling them and not being ashamed of who he was. That was all he could've asked for, really.

" _Sho-chan_!" Natsu kept on complaining. "I don't wanna go!"

Kageyama put his hands of Natsu's shoulders, smiling sweetly at her as if that was the cutest thing he had seen his entire life. Then he moved her slightly away from him, just so he could kneel in front of her. Natsu crossed her arms on her chest and pouted, refusing to turn around to look at her brother.

"Hey there again, little girl," he said finally. Natsu just stared at him, still pouting and now with a frown added to her expression. "It was very, very nice meeting you, you know? I really enjoyed our talk. But I'm sure your big brother has some things he ought to do, don't you think?"

Natsu didn't answer him. She kept on staring with the frown and the pout and she wasn't even blinking. Then, Kageyama furrowed his brows, deep in thought. His eyes trailed towards Shouyou, who looked at him as if he was the most magical creature he had ever seen. " _Pssst,_ " he called. Natsu blinked in confusion, her expression suddenly curious and excited and not mad anymore. " _Can you keep a secret?_ " Kageyama whispered.

She squealed, throwing her arms around and giving Kageyama the biggest smile he'd seen today. Her eyes glittered with excitement and he thought, for a minute, that her eyes were very similar to the boy standing right beside her. They were probably the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. Kageyama finally smiled back at Natsu and she giggled when he bent his body towards her until their faces were close enough so he could whisper in her ear: " _I'm a super hero, but you can't tell anyone,_ " and at that she stumbled backwards and Shouyou huffed when she threw herself against him.

" _Really?!_ " She covered her mouth and her eyes went wide when Kageyama nodded. "For real, for real?! A _real_ super hero?"

Okay, maybe it hadn't been his most creative thought but well, she was a kid and kids were easily impressed so that was the best he could come up with. Even if it wasn't the best idea ever, Natsu's face was completely blissed out; her eyes were wide and he swore he could see them sparkling. She still had her mouth covered with her hands in surprise, but he could see her toothless smile behind her little fingers, so he thought it was good enough. He smiled at her again and she bent her body towards him, whispering: "What's your super power?" and he could swear he heard her brother chuckle. "You can tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Shouyou was staring at the other boy with his brows furrowed and an incredulous smile on his face. What was up with that?! Kageyama panicked for a few seconds trying to come up with something while Natsu stared at him intently. Shouyou could see how desperate he was, not being able to come up with anything and he made a mental note to thank him later for spending so much of his time with him and Natsu when he could've spent that time doing what he actually came to do.

"He, _um_ …" Shouyou intervened and Kageyama actually sighed in relief when Natsu turned her head to stare at her brother. "He has the power to find and save lost children in grocery stores", he finally said it.

Okay, _yeah_. That was _stupid_ , he knew it. Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes and a cocky grin on his face and Shouyou felt his cheeks burn. Yeah, he wasn't the best at coming up with excuses, _he knew that already_. Then Natsu blinked once. Twice. And then she seemed to finally realize what her brother had said, and then started giggling. "You _saved_ me!" She said finally, turning back to the other boy. Shouyou actually sighed relief.

"Yeah…" Kageyama answered, but his eyes were still glued to the orange-haired boy in front of him. Shouyou didn't mind being stared at by a cute boy, not at all. It's just… he didn't exactly care about what he was wearing when he left home today, and he hadn't even combed his hair! So much for a first impression…

"But," she mumbled, looking back at Shouyou. "How do you _know_?!"

Shouyou panicked. He opened his mouth and absolutely no sound came out. He furrowed his brows and looked at Kageyama, pleading for help. The cheeky smile he got in return made something twist in his belly. "It's just… I don't know if _Sho-chan_ has ever told you this…" he paused, and his eyes seemed to pierce Shouyou. Hearing him saying his given name as if they were old acquaintances when Shoyo didn't even know _his_ … his heart did the flippy-over thing. "… but he also has super powers."

Natsu covered her mouth with her tiny hands and looked up at Shouyou with the widest eyes he had ever seen. Her face was filled with an admiration look he had never seen her make. He had to suppress a chuckle seeing her so happy like that. He nodded at her and his lips perked up when she squealed and got closer so she could whisper to him: "What's _your_ super power?"

"We both talk through our minds," Kageyama suddenly interfered and Shouyou was somewhat glad he didn't have to come up with something stupid again. "That's what we call _telepathy,_ " he continued, and Natsu seemed so interested in all of this that she even forgot about the waffles she wanted to get. "We just talked right now and we decided it's for the best if no one knows of our super powers."

"That's okay!" She suddenly shouted, and a few heads turned towards the three of them. Natsu looked at them both with a huge smile on her face. "I won't tell anyone ever that you're super heroes! _I won't_ , _I won't_ , _I won't!_ "

Both boys let out chuckles and she seemed pleased with herself. Natsu tangled her hand on her brother's and started pulling him towards the next aisle as if she'd suddenly remembered something she had to do. When Shoyo didn't move at all, she looked back at him with a concerned look in her face. "Come _on_ , Sho-chan! Kageyama!" she said. "We have to look for more lost children!"

"Natsu…" Shouyou chuckled. He got up and pulled Natsu up so he could carry her. "Do you remember what we came here to do? We should've been back by now, actually. Mom must be worried sick that we're not home yet…"

Natsu lowered her head and nodded slightly, but Shouyou knew she was disappointed. His heart hurt suddenly and he tried to come up with something to cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. Kageyama, on the other hand, lovingly put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and gave her the sweetest smile Shouyou had ever seen in his entire life. Then, he bent over slightly so that his eyes were paired up with the little girl's. Shouyou stared at the boy's neck, so close to his face that shivers ran down his spine.

"Every super hero needs a break from time to time, right?" He said, still smiling at Natsu, and she nodded. "What do you think we go save some other kids one of these days, sweetie?"

The smile appearing at Natsu's face was indeed adorable, and something Shouyou would never want to forget. Her eyes, wide and almost – truthfully – sparkling and her cheeks were splashed with a pink tone. Her hands were grabbing at Shouyou's jacket as if trying to steady herself, as if she could fall at any second (which was not at all true, because Shouyou had been hugging her tightly as if he were afraid she'd disappear into thin air). Then, the three shared a moment of laughter as if they were old friends. But then, she frowned a bit.

" _But_ …" she said. Both Shouyou and Kageyama stared back at her, confusedness creeping on their faces. "How are we going to talk with each other? Telepathy isn't good at all if you're far from each other," she went on. " _How are you going to talk_?"

Kageyama grinned and moved his eyes to the boy beside him. "I have an idea…"

* * *

" _Sho-chan_?" Her voice overpowered the silence hanging between them while they walked home. He looked down and smiled sweetly at her, who decided she was strong enough to carry back home the two bags containing the boxes of Lucky Charms.

"What's up?"

"I liked Kageyama!" She giggled, closing her eyes for a second. That made Shouyou's smile grow a little bit. "He was nice to me. And I think you should save people together every single day because everyone gets lost. You can also wear matching clothes like best friends but _best friends_ who are super heroes!"

He let himself giggle and felt his cheeks burn a little. "Yeah, maybe we should…"

Natsu nodded to herself and started mumbling the words to a song she heard on TV while they walked side by side. Shoyo swore he had never seen Natsu so happy, and he was glad she was, after the hard day they had. Then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He could almost picture the text full of rage his mom must've sent him, saying stuff like " _how worried I get because you never tell me where you are or if everything's okay and blah blah blah..._ "

But as soon as he lets the light from the screen shine on his eyes – and somewhat still managing to keep an eye on Natsu so that she doesn't disappears again –, the name on the screen wasn't his mother's. In a bold text, the name on the top of the screen was " **Tobio (** **౪** **)** ❤"

He gulped hard and stopped walking for a second. Natsu looked back at him, cocking her head to the side and calling his name.

"Sho-chan?"

"Huh?"

" _Why are your cheeks so red?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:
>
>> i lost my little sister at the grocery store and you found her and now it seems like you two are best friends and she doesn't wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i'll have to get your number - at least you're hella cute


End file.
